A turn for the worst
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Nicole Curtis was always a little girl who loved all of her brothers equally and dearly. Can the three of them and their friends stop and save her from making a sacrifice bound to risk her life for one of them? Summary sucks, but title's not bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OUTSIDERS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! PART 4 OF THE INSTALLMENT OF NON-JONAS RELATED STORIES!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!

Chapter 1

**Darrel Curtis Sr. and Miranda Smith were each other's lovers forever.**

_"I now pronounce you...Mr. and Mrs. Darrel Curtis" the preacher announces_

**A few years past and the happy couple brought four kids into the world. Darrel Curtis Jr. Sodapop Patrick Curtis, Ponyboy Michael Curtis and Nicole Marie Curtis..**

_*shows fifteen year old Darry, thirteen year old Soda, ten year old Pony and three year old Nicole playing happily together*_

_"Geronimo!" Nicole happily jumps into a pile of leaves_

_Her brothers smiled and started a leaf fight with her joining in laughing._

**But what happens when tragedy strikes?**

_"Is this Darrel Curtis Jr.?" an officer spoke into the phone_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm terribly sorry, but your parents were in a car accident. They didn't make it"_

_"Oh, okay" Darry said tense_

_After they hung up and he informed his siblings Soda and Pony started crying, but Nicole looked blank._

_"Nicole..." Darry said_

_She ran upstairs blinking back tears. The boys could hear a door slam and bit their lips._

**After that everything went downhill.**

_"Where the heck have you been Ponyboy?" Darry yelled loud so the whole house could hear_

_Nicole was up in her room clutching her blanket in fear able to hear anything. Then a loud crash was heard._

**How long will Nicole handle without her brother?**

_"Nicole please, you have to come out sometime" Soda pleaded outside of his sister's door_

_"I'll come out when Pony comes back" she cried_

**But will he come back?**

**An intense, exciting and dramatic story starring.**

**Ponyboy Curtis**

_"Nicole's a mess. I need to talk to her."_

**Dallas Winston**

_"Ponyboy, the kid might be tough as a rock, but she's sufferin' and worryin' now"_

**Johnny Cade**

_"There's gotta be somethin' we can do"_

**Sodapop Curtis**

"_What are we gonna do Dar?"_

**Darrell Curtis**

_"I just hope Nicole ain't too upset that she does somethin' extreme"_

**Two-Bit Matthews**

_"Don't worry sweetie. They'll turn up"_

**Steve Randle**

_"It's gonna be alright kid"_

**And introducing Nicole Curtis**

_"NO, PONYBOY!"_

Author's Note: How is the intro? Good? Bad? Think I should just give up while I still can? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I want to own Ponyboy!!!!!! HEHE!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day at Cooper Elementary. Nicole rushed out with her bag excitedly since it was the last day of school. She couldn't wait to spend a summer with her brothers and friends now that they weren't so busy with work and stuff. She got the last of her stuff and confidently walked out of the school.

Her brother Ponyboy was waiting for her and Johnny one of the boys' friends and hers too. She smiled brightly and raced over to them.

They must've seen her because they turned around and smiled. Johnny spread his arms out and she jumped into them smiling.

"How are you kiddo?" he asked

She smiled never letting go of him. "Good"

"Hey, Johnny I appreciate the love you have for my sister, but she's my sister" Pony said smiling amused

They broke apart and Nicole hugged Pony tightly.

"I love you too Pony" she whispered smiling in his ear

He smiled, but chuckles came out amused. Johnny rolled his eyes smiling knowingly and they broke apart.

"So how was your last day of second grade?" Johnny asked as they walked along the dusty road over to the DX

"Awesome" Nicole replied

They chuckled at her cuteness and kept on walking.

When the small gas station was in view Nicole ran ahead filled with energy and excitement. Pony and Johnny smiled before having their instincts kick in and ran after her.

"Soda!" the little one cried happily

Sodapop turned around and smiled brightly. "Hey Nikki"

She smiled and gave him a hug.

Steve came out and smiled "Nikki!"

She released herself from Soda's grasp and went to give Steve a hug.

"How's it going kid?" he asked

"Good" she freed herself and watched as cars rolled in. Practically the whole time while they were there Pony, Johnny and Nicole kept cool sitting on a table munching down on their snacks. Nicole had fun laughing when the boys joked around and added her own sense of energy.

"Ya ready to go?" Soda asked coming up to them at five o'clock

Pony and Nicole nodded the latter still eating her muffin. They hopped off the table and went with Johnny following.

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about the shortness, but it'll be all worthwhile. I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I just realized that this is the only story with a chapter that is good to post. Wow... I need to have some time in my busy schedule. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

The three Curtis siblings walked through the big gate saying a goodbye to Johnny who was heading home.

"Darry!" Nicole exclaimed still getting over the excitement of school ending as they entered the living room

The eldest Curtis looked up from the newspaper and smiled. He caught her in his arms when she ran to him smiling and placed her on his lap. "Hey sweetie" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "How was your last day of second grade?"

"Good" she said

He smiled then Pony took Nicole out of his lap. He stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Can you turn on the music Soda?" Nicole asked using her innocent, cute face

The boys laughed at her face and Soda nodded "Sure thing angel"

She was set down by Pony and went near the radio.

Soda turned on a station and her favorite song 'Lollipop' came sounding through the house. The boys were soon watching entertained as their sister danced her own little dance she made up for the song. Darry went to continue cooking while Pony and Soda took a seat on the couch still watching Nicole.

"Alright, party time!" a voice hollered energetically from the front door. The slam that came after it was all Nicole or frankly any of her brothers needed to know who it was.

"TWO-BIT!" Nicole stopped her dancing and ran up to her one of her favorite and hilarious friends.

Two-Bit smiled and took her in his arms picking her up and swinging her around causing laughter in the little girl.

"Is this the little lady who graduated grade two this year?" Two-Bit asked pretending to be clueless

She laughed and nodded "Yeah!"

"Well, congrats Nikki!" he said going for a high five

She high fived him proudly and accomplished.

Darry came and placed a big pot on the table. Two-Bit led Nicole to the table and helped her sit down next to him. Pony and Soda sat down across from them and the chatty, entertaining dinner followed.

Pony and Nicole sat on Soda's bed the next day watching the latter get ready in the bathroom.

"How do I look?" Soda asked displaying his greased up hair and outfit that made him look tough

"Like someone selling hair grease on one of those commercials" Nicole replied moving her position to lay on the bed

Pony chuckled and Soda smirked

"Where are y'all going anyways?" Pony asked

"The Dingo" Soda said "Steve's got us some great seats, Sandy and Evie will enjoy the view."

"Are you gonna do that thing where you sit back and put your arm around your girlfriend's shoulder?" Nicole asked smiling slyly

Ponyboy laughed again and Soda couldn't help, but have a blush creep on his cheeks. "We'll see how the night goes?"

Nicole smiled innocently knowing the nervousness and uncertainty in his voice.

Darry came in and smiled approvingly yet amused "A little extra grease there little buddy?"

Soda glared at him and Nicole laughed

Darry kept his smile and took a seat next to Nicole. "So what are you gonna do tonight baby girl?"

She shrugged in the cutest way "I don't know"

The boys smiled at her cuteness then Soda looked at his younger brother "Why don't you take her to the Nightly Double with ya?"

At that Nicole's face brightened in excitement and Pony had to smile and say yes. "Sure"

She shrieked happily and they all laughed smiling. Pony hoisted her up and moved around the house careful not to injure her causing her to laugh.

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I really gotta start writing more.

Chapter 4

After Soda and Darry gave Pony the talk to watch out for Nicole carefully and not let her get too sugar-high the fourteen-year-old walked out the door piggybacking his little sister.

Johnny and Dally were waiting for them near the corner of the street. Johnny was leaning behind a fence while Dally took little rolls of paper and shot them in trash cans.

"Nikki?" the two boys acknowledged one in surprise the other in excitement

Nicole nodded happily and excitedly as Pony sat her down. She raced to give her traditional hug and they both caught her in their arms smiling.

"So we ready Dal?" Pony asked

Dally nodded and Johnny set Nicole down allowing her to run ahead happily. The boys chuckled and followed her energetically.

When they arrived Pony made sure to stay close with Nicole. People were packing in there rapidly and Nicole had a greater chance of getting lost or tangled in with Socs. She was led by the boys to a fence hole and watched as they went under it first. Pony and Johnny helped her get through and they all found seats on the bleachers watching some stupid and boring beach movie.

Two Socs girls sat in front of them one redhead and one brunette. Nicole felt this wasn't gonna start and/or end pretty so she hid down in her seat clutching Ponyboy's arm for extra protection.

"Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap" cried the redhead roughly (A.N AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!, Kay sorry MAJOR fan of the Outsiders, you get my drift... PONYBOY HOT!!!!!! Haha, okay sorry, i'm weird, now back to the story)

Dally smirked and simply kept his feet on her chair. "Who's gonna make me?"

At that time Pony gave his sister extra protection not wanting her to see the fireworks that was gonna happen. Johnny glanced towards them and gave a sympathetic smile.

Dally smirked again "Y'all look-"

"Ya just better leave us alone or I'll call the cops" the redhead cut him off sharply

"Dal" Pony gave his friend a whispered warning motioning to Nicole telling him to keep it low

Dally shrugged coolly and retorted "I ain't afraid of them. Seen my record baby?"

"Why don't you leave us alone" the girl begged "Be nice and leave us alone"

"I'm never nice" Dally replied "Want me to bring you a Coke or 7up or somethin'?"

"Get lost, hood!" she yelled

Dally shrugged defeated and simply walked off. Nicole looked scared and clutched Pony tighter.

"Are you gonna start something too?" the redhead asked not noticing the little seven-year-old

Pony noticed she didn't see Nicole and just shook his head with Johnny.

"Oh, didn't realize you brought a little one" Now she noticed

"Yeah, she's my sister" Pony said

The brunette smiled "Wow, she's a cutie"

Nicole regained her bravery and sat up releasing herself from her brother's grasp.

The girls invited the trio to come and sit with them. The redhead, who's name was Cherry and Pony got into a little conversation the latter making sure to keep an eye on the shifting minor and Two-Bit, joining them talked with Marcia the brunette. Johnny merely listened to both.

It was around the climax of the movie that Ponyboy felt his sister doze off on his shoulder and decided to take her home. She was in for a life-changing surprise when she woke up.

Author's Note: Hey! Hey! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED MY HOMEWORK!!!!! WHOO!!!!!!!! Haha yeah anyways it took FRICKIN THREE HOURS!!!!! WTF?!? Okay anyway story evaluation time! Sort of a cliffy depending on how you look at it. IF YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE LIFE-CHANGING SURPRISE OR YOU DON'T HAVE A SMART GUESS THEN I'D SUGGEST YOU EITHER 1. STOP READING THIS STORY, 2. REALLY PROTECT YOUR PROFILE SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH TWO (or mostly one) ANGRY GIRLS WHO WILL LITERALLY COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU OR 3. HIDE BEFORE WE KILL YOU!!!!!!!! Haha, sorry we both have O.O.D (Obsessive Outsiders Disorder) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (and ignore the author's note in the middle if you wish)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy and lazy and forgetting to post and then I curse so yeah. DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Nicole awoke finding herself in her own bed. Pony must've carried her up when they got home. She was about to fall back asleep peacefully when she heard someone yelling.

"Where the heck have you been Ponyboy?" her eldest brother Darry yelled loudly from the family room

Nicole clutched her blanket in fear and closed her eyes tightly. She was about to display her bravery and toughness throwing her blanket off and getting out of bed. She made it to the door with no troubles until she heard the crash.

Stopping in fear it was like a part of Nicole's heart and soul was leaving her. She quickly ran down the stairs and stopped in the family room seeing Darry, Soda,,,, but no Pony.

The front door stood ajar looking like someone ran through it. And, Nicole thought with a gulp, someone did.

"Nicole" Darry started pityingly knowing how she must be feeling

She ignored him and with such strong determination made a dash for the door.

Soda managed to catch her in his arms before she could escape and fought against her struggles.

"NO, PONYBOY!" she cried struggling, now with Darry

Ponyboy's POV

Pony kept running with determination and some fear when he stopped in his tracks abruptly. He was able to hear his sister's cry of fear and bit his lip pityingly. He didn't have the heart to leave her, but when Darry hit him he felt like he needed to get away. Taking one last look at the path leading to his starting point he took off for the vacant lot.

Author's Note: Well, I think that's a good place to end. Sorry if it doesn't please you. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Days past and Nicole had become not herself. She was scared, worried, but most of all...crushed. People were talking about things she couldn't understand. The only thing she knew was that Johnny killed some Soc. And that two of the most important people in her life were quickly drifting away from her.

Darry, Soda and the other greasers stood by her door night and day trying to get her to come out, but nothing worked. Nicole wouldn't eat or sleep. She wouldn't even dance like she used to making the boys even more worried and broken-hearted. And when she did it was mostly punk, heavy metal and rock music that normally a seven year old wouldn't be allowed to listen to.

"Nicole you gotta come out sometime" Soda pleaded outside of his sister's door one day

"I'll come out when Pony comes back" he heard her cry

He sighed and went to the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" Darry asked

Soda shook his head sadly. "Not too good. She's still not coming out. What are we gonna do Dar?"

The eldest Curtis shrugged sadly and pityingly. "He's been gone for six days. I know and understand she's upset, but I just hope she ain't too upset that she does somethin' extreme."

Soda nodded in agreement.

The next morning Soda and Darry were eating breakfast. The house was very quiet. The only sound heard was the clattering of silverware.

"Hey guys" Steve and Two-Bit greeted as they walked in

They briefly nodded acknowledging them.

"She getting better?" Steve asked

They shook their heads sadly "I took a peek in her room last night to check on her" Soda said "She was staring at the wall above her bed. The one that had all the pictures of us on it."

"This is nuts" Two-Bit said "It's not easy getting used to Nicole being like this."

Darry nodded agreeing "Yeah"

The two Curtis boys finished their breakfast and got ready for work.

"You mind watching over Nikki Two-Bit?" Soda asked as he put on his jacket

"Course he don't" Steve said mustering a smile "He's not the one who works for a living"

Two-Bit smiled proudly and landed his butt on the couch. "Don't worry bout it. I'll take good care of the darling"

The trio took that and went out the door.

Throughout the morning Two-Bit just kept himself in the living room watching Mickey Mouse. He invited Nicole to come watch with him, but even the humor of Mickey Mouse couldn't get her out.

"Hey Two-Bit" Dally dropped by as the joker was laughing at something that happened on the show

"Hey Dal what's up?" Two-Bit acknowledged his friend

"I'm doing fine. Is Nicole okay?" he asked

Two-Bit shook his head. "Hasn't come out of her room all morning."

Dally let out a sigh and called up. "Hey Nikki can you come down here! I got somethin' for you"

"What's goin' on?" Two-Bit looked confused and curious

Dally sighed again "She needs to know"

Two-Bit's eyes widened in shock and fear. Recently the greasers found out that Dally has been helping Pony and Johnny hide out and stay safe. They didn't wanna tell Nicole because they thought she'd do something drastic and dangerous, but seeing her like this was making them weak and almost to the point where they would blurt out the secret. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

He nodded

Then they heard stomping on the stairs. Nicole came down wearing a dark red hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"Hey Nikki" Dally flashed her a smile

She stared blankly. "Hi"

"How've you been?" he asked

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Where is this going?"

The two boys sighed. She was getting too smart for her age. "Um, I know where Pony and Johnny are"

Author's Note: Hehehehe!!!!!!!! I'm so evil!! How do you think she's gonna react? Do you think Dally was smart to tell her? Am I gonna get maimed, hanged and/or killed by my best friend when she reads this and finds out i left it at that point? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HA!!!!!!!!! I REMEMBERED!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

It was silent. Nicole stared as if Dally just spoke a different language.

Dally and Two-Bit shared confused and concerned looks. "Nikki?" Two-Bit asked

She shook her head coming back to Earth. "You know where Pony and Johnny are?"

Dally nodded feeling bad and guilty about this. "I know"

Nicole sighed in relief. At least she knew they weren't in trouble or hurt. Then she got a real blazing look in her eyes and said with the amount of determination and persistence she had (and some she didn't know she had). "I wanna come with you."

The two boys sighed knowing this was coming. But by now their only good choice was to not say no.

"Alright" Dally said "What time do Darry and Soda come home?"

"5 o'clock" Two-Bit replied checking the battered worn out old clock hooked on the wall "You sure this is a good idea?"

Nicole looked at him as if daring him to further question it. Two-Bit gulped and got silent. The older she got the tougher and braver she'll get.

Dally smiled a bit pityingly for his friend. "Alright, get whatever you take for car trips. It's gonna be a long ride."

Nicole's face lit up and she smiled like none of the boys have ever seen.

"You okay with stayin' here and breaking the news to Darry and Soda?" Dally asked when Nicole was out of earshot putting on his jacket.

Two-Bit nodded willingly. "They'll both explode, but it's worth it right?"

Dally nodded solemnly

Nicole came back down with a notebook and a couple of books.

"All set?" Dally asked

She nodded and dropped her stuff for a second to give Two-Bit a big, loving hug.

"Bye Two-Bit"

He smiled "Be careful out there"

She nodded and loosened her grip.

Dally led her out once she got her books back and they got in his car with only one thing on their minds.

The long awaited reunion of brother and sister.

Dally pulled up at the church near Jay Mountain in Windrixville hours later. He looked at the backseat and saw Nicole laying on her back reading The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. It was like nothing could be wrong. Like they weren't in the middle of a war with the Socs and were living their old, happy carefree lives seeing her like this.

Dally smiled and made to get out. "We're here Nicole"

She put her book down and looked up curiously. "They stay here?" she looked a little disapproving to the run-down church.

He couldn't help, but chuckle amused and nodded. "Uh-huh, you don't mind waitin' here while I get them do ya? Could give your brother a real shock."

Nicole shook her head eager to surprise her brother.

Dally smiled and went on in.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!! Now the only way you lovely people will find out what will happen is if you..... 'drum roll'... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! GIVE ME LOTS PLEASE!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: HI!!!!!!! ALMOST FORGOT TO POST THIS WEEK, BUT I DID SO YAY!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

"Hey Blondie"

Pony opened his eyes to Dally smiling amused looking down at him. He mustered a smile. "Hey Dallas"

Dally smiled and walked over to Johnny sleeping on the floor. "Hey Johnny, wake up" he gave him a playful, gentle kick

Once Johnny saw his friend the two boys immediately questioned him about home.

Dally raised his hands up to stop them. "One thing at a time, you guys ready to get something to eat? I'm starving"

"Try baloney for four days" Johnny said

"Hey, you got a cancer stick Johnny?" Dally asked

The sixteen-year-old nodded and reached in his pocket.

Ponyboy sat hesitating before asking. "How's Nikki?"

Silence. Johnny looked at him then looked over at Dally who had a look that neither of the boys could read.

Dally puffed on his stick. "We've never seen her like this before. The kid might be as tough as a rock, but she's sufferin' and worryin' now. She really misses you Pony."

Johnny looked worried. "There's gotta be somethin' we can do."

Pony took the time to let the news sink in and stood up with a hard, tenacious look on his face. "Nicole's a mess. I need to talk to her."

Dally tried his best to hide an accomplished smile. "You guys wanna get somethin' to eat?"

Pony and Johnny smiled eagerly and started for the door.

As the three walked to the car Dally looked behind at them. "I got a little surprise for you in the back too."

The two boys looked at each other curiously then continued to follow him.

Dally smiled inconspicuously and once they got a good distance to the car he signaled so Pony and Johnny wouldn't see.

Nicole popped out from under the seat smiling. "Hi!"

Pony and Johnny stopped dead in their tracks shocked. Then a burst of happiness hit Pony and picked her up in a hug that nearly crushed her spine.

Nicole smiled happily and reached out to Johnny who gleefully took her in his arms once Pony was done.

"What's she doing here?" Pony asked facing Dally

Dally smiled sheepishly. "Well, uh, I kind of blabbed and told her I was helping you guys hide and she wanted to come."

"Wow, do Darry and Soda know?" asked Johnny still carrying Nicole

"Uh,,, no" Dally answered hesitatingly.

Pony looked really worried, but decided not to provoke or rebuke Dally anymore and got in.

Nicole swayed back and forth in her seat as Dally drove in the Mercedes. Even as a seven-year-old she knew that the eighteen year old greaser was a well-known criminal and took driving to the extreme.

"Dal don't!" Pony exclaimed

Dally smiled cockily. "I got it, I got it"

He did many swerves and turns that Nicole almost tossed her cookies over.

"Man, how'd you manage to get Nikki in one piece when you got here?" Johnny asked

Dally smirked "I know I'd be faced with three angry brothers if somethin' happened to the little angel."

Nicole smiled cutely and innocently and the boys all laughed.

Dally soon pulled up to a Dairy Queen drive-in. "Alright, let's see three barbecue sandwiches, three Cokes, and uh.."

"I want a Chicken sandwich!" Nicole called out

The boys laughed "Alright, one chicken sandwich with a small Root Beer."

Later the boys and girl parked in the lot and ate their food.

"...We're going back and turning ourselves in"

Nicole froze mid-bite hearing what Johnny had just said. She was completely lost in her own world while the boys discussed what was happening at home before hearing that announcement.

Dally was more shocked and even furious than Nicole. "What?!"

"I got a chance of being let off easy" Johnny went on explaining further on Cherry and Pony being able to testify for him and everything will be fine.

Dally was still persistent. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it ain't fair for Darry and Soda to be worryin' about Ponyboy day and night. And even Nikki needs her older brother."

Nikki froze again hearing her name being mentioned. It was true that she couldn't live without all her brothers, but this was a big deal.

Pony glanced over at her worriedly. The last thing she would want after reuniting with her brother and friend was to have them thrown in jail.

"Why don't we go on home for now" He suggested

Dally and Johnny looked back at him, but when he made a gesture to Nicole they understood. She was clueless to all of this and sighed taking out her notebook.

Author's Note: Okay, next chapter is gonna change everyone's lives!!!!!!!!! I think i said too much. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: HEY!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I hope everyone had a good break (if you had one) and a good Valentine's Day!!!!!

Chapter 9

The car ride became silent after that. Dally kept ranting and lecturing Johnny about what could happen if he was sent to jail, Pony slouched in the back worried about what was gonna happen to all of them, and Nicole sat writing in her notebook trying to ignore the stress building up.

Suddenly the tires screeched to a halt causing Nicole to almost fall of the seat if Pony didn't catch her.

"Lord!" Dally cried out

Pony, Johnny and Nicole sat up for a better look and saw the old church burning fiercely.

They drove ahead to get closer and as soon as they got there Pony jumped out with a fiery sense of determination.

"Get back here!" Dally called strictly

Nicole stood up biting her lip nervously.

A lady was yelling at another teacher that some of the children were still missing. The man thought it wasn't possible, but the lady was so sure.

"No! I swear, they've been gone for half an hour!"

Pony stood there for a minute before going in full of determination. Johnny soon got out of the car and followed him, much to Dally's objections, but then Nicole got out and ran in slightly scared for her brother's life and hers.

Pony was busy rounding up kids when he ran into his sister. His eyes widened in fear and shock. "What the heck are you doing Nikki?!"

"Helping!" she yelled in reply

He stood hesitant before taking her hand and leading her with him.

They met up with Johnny and the three of them ran through the fire rounding up as many kids as they could find.

Dally came in red in the face, but instead of yelling at them helped them get out with the kids.

Then the roof started to crumble down. Nicole gasped when she saw that Johnny was the target and before Pony or Dally could stop her she bravely pushed him out of the way.

"NIKKI!" Pony, Johnny and Dally yelled scared and surprised

The roof completely crumbled and Nicole let out a scream before it crashed onto her.

Pony took the time to try and get over to her, but he was weak from the burns.

Author's Note: Wow, that must've been one of my most crappy, stupid, horrible chapters ever. I'M EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS, BUT I NEVER KNEW IT WAS GONNA BE THIS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hate me :(((. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: HI!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, Last week I caught a stomach bug and kind of puked all over the place so I didn't feel like uploading. Oh well, DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

The first thing Ponyboy heard when he opened his eyes was the sound of sirens. Millions of thoughts raced through his head. Was Nicole okay? Johnny and Dally? He felt his neck, which was awfully sore and was gently pushed down by someone.

"It's alright kid. Just lie still" It was a man speaking. The same man who was with the kids when the fire started.

"What happened to the others?" he asked a bit weakly

"They're all right. The boys are in another ambulance. Your sister's over there."

At that Ponyboy would've shot up instantly if he wasn't so sore from the burns. Instead he looked over and saw his seven year old little sister barely conscious with bruises all over her body.

"She's a brave girl. No little seven-year-old I know would risk their life for their brother and friends." Jerry said

Pony mustered a smile looking at her. He clearly remembered her pushing Johnny out from under the crumbling roof. "She's special"

Soon they got to the hospital. Pony wanted to help carry Nicole in, but the paramedics shook their heads saying she was in more critical condition so Jerry led him to the waiting room.

Pony pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and started smoking agitated.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, you shouldn't be smoking son."

"Why not?" he asked

"Cause you're a young man, that's why. It's a bad habit to get into."

"You're smoking" Pony pointed out

"I'm smoking, but I'm older than you" Jerry said

Just then two gurneys were coming. The one in front had Johnny with a couple of burns and blisters, but not too bad thanks to Nicole. The other had Dallas. He looked pretty angry.

"If you pull a stunt like that again I'm gonna kill you" he said as he past Pony

Pony smiled briefly and saw Johnny giving him a sympathetic look for Nicole.

They were pushed out of sight when the door opened. Ponyboy looked and his eyes widened seeing Sodapop walking up with Darry behind him.

"Ponyboy!" Soda cried relieved and happy

Pony ran up to Soda and was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Look at your tuff hair" Soda said jokingly ruffling his hair

"Pony?" Darry spoke

Pony let go and without hesitation ran up and gave him a hug. "Darry, I'm sorry"

Suddenly Darry started tearing up. Pony was surprised, but kept hugging him.

"I thought we lost you like we did Mom and dad" Darry said

Sodapop came over and joined in on the group hug. The boys stood there for a few more minutes before breaking apart.

"Nikki's hurt" Pony said sadly

Soda nodded pityingly. "We know, the nurse told us."

"What happened?" Darry asked

"There was a fire at the church we were staying at" Pony explained "Me and Johnny went in to save the kids that were trapped in there when she came in scared out of her mind to help us. We were doing good rounding up the kids when the roof began to crumble. Johnny would've been the target if Nikki didn't push him out of the way."

"Jesus, she's one brave, but insane kid" Soda said

His brothers nodded "I'll go see what's happening tonight" Darry said

Pony and Soda nodded thinking the same thing. 'Hope she's okay.'

When Darry came back he looked not happy, but not sad or angry. "Well, they said she'll need to rest here for a few days. She was awfully hurt and needed all the help and rest she can get."

The two boys smiled briefly and they all walked out.

"Home sweet home" Soda announced feeling relieved and happy

Darry smiled and Pony let out a sigh of relief. "It's good to be home"

The boys all walked in and Pony immediately went upstairs and climbed in his bed real tired. He didn't go to sleep straight away as thoughts of Nicole and how scared she must feel flowed around his head.

Sunlight shimmered brightly through the window when Ponyboy woke up the next morning. He stirred briefly then moved to sit up. It felt weird waking up in his own bed, but he didn't care. Mostly every reporter would come by his house and ask him about the fire, but that would just give him a reminder of Nicole and the slight possibility that she might not make it.

After he took a shower and got dressed he went downstairs deciding to make some breakfast.

"Anybody home!" a voice yelled

Pony knew it was Two-Bit and called. "In here! Don't slam the door!"

They slammed the door making Pony roll his eyes.

"Ponyboy Curtis!" Two-Bit came in the kitchen and lifted his friend up swinging him around

"Ah! Hey!" Pony cried surprised, but smiling

"Look at the blonde-haired monkey!" Two-Bit teased

"How does it feel to be a hero?" said Steve

"What?" Pony asked disbelievingly

"A hero, like a big-shot even" Steve handed him a newspaper "Here look"

Pony skimmed the paper and stared at the headline.

"Man that girl is brave" Two-Bit remarked "I wouldn't've been tough enough to fight that when I was seven like Nikki did"

"She must've felt scared to death. The thought of losing her brothers and friends always shakes her up" Steve added

"Johnny's charged for manslaughter?" Pony asked reading the article

"Also says how you saved those kids, Ponyboy. Had they've burned if it weren't for you, Johnny, Dallas and Nikki." said Steve

"Boy, Dallas would be mad if he learned that the police interfered with his records" said Two-Bit

"Ain't that the truth" Steve agreed

"They don't think Nikki's gonna recover?" Pony frowned

The two boys looked at him sadly feeling his pain.

Author's Note: Aww!!!!!!! Poor Ponyboy!!! :(((, What do YOU think?? Is little Nikki gonna recover? Is there gonna be a twist to the fabulous story we all know and love dearly? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: WHOO!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!! Oh, and I may have copied a little bit of Outsiders awesomeness, but bear with me kay? AWESOME!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Pony kept on reading seeing as his friends weren't gonna answer his question. "Now they're thinking of puttin' me and Soda in a boys' home?" He slammed the paper on the dining room table

"Aw, Pony they don't do that to heroes." Steve told him "Hey, where is Soda and Super-dope anyhow?"

Pony went to the bathroom to wash up just as Darry snuck up on Steve and lifted him up.

"Super what?" he asked

"All brawn, no brain" Steve mumbled as he ate his chocolate cake

"Hey Darry, have you seen my DX shirt somewhere?" Soda asked padding along after coming out of the shower

"No"

"How about my jeans?" Soda asked

"Yeah, they're in my closet" Darry said

"You heard about that juvenile court thing?" Pony asked Darry

"Yeah, the cops told me last night" Darry said as he put on his jacket

Soda then was announcing his party plans for when all the greasers finished the feud between them and the Socs.

"Pony? Pony?" Darry called Ponyboy back in when he saw he wandered out on the porch

Ponyboy came back inside and stood next to Two-Bit who was engrossed in Mickey Mouse.

"Ya know, maybe I oughta take the day off, I'd hate to leave you here by yourself." said Darry

"I'll be okay, I've stayed by myself plenty of times" Pony said "Besides, we can't afford it."

"Yeah, but you've had a rough night, I really should stay." Darry said

"Don't worry bout it Darry, I'll baby sit him" Two-Bit said with a playful grin

Ponyboy took a swing at his friend, but somehow ended up in a headlock on the floor.

"You'd better think about getting a job Two-Bit" Steve chastised

"Two-Bit, lay off!" Darry ordered firmly, but was smiling

"Yeah Two-Bit, lay off" Pony agreed smirking standing back up "Lazy bum"

"Make sure you do the dishes then you can visit Nikki" Darry instructed with a sad smile as he mentioned Nikki

Pony smiled sadly "Right"

With that the twenty year old walked out of the door followed by Soda and Steve.

Pony headed towards the table. "Let's clean up the house"

"Shoot, this house ain't messy" Two-Bit argued "You should see my house"

"I have, and if you had the sense of a billy goat you'd start cleaning up your house instead of bummin' round ours" Pony said

"Kid, if I did that my mom would die of shock" Two-Bit said. He took a tray of food with him to the TV and kept watching lazily.

After the dishes were washed and the house looked semi-clean Pony and Two-Bit headed out.

Two-Bit was rambling on about a story that happened the other night as they were walking backwards on the road. They arrived at a Tasty-Freeze when a blue mustang was seen driving behind them. Pony recognized the car and looked fearful.

"Come on, let's go in" Two-Bit guided him to the entrance

Pony followed with no hesitation, but right before they went in Two-Bit changed his mind. "Wait a minute, let's see what they want"

"Why do you wanna see what they want?" Pony asked confused closing the door

They then heard car doors slam and four Socs came out heading towards them.

"No jazz before the rumble, you know the rule ape face" Two-Bit said confidently

"We know" the tall black-haired one known as Randy said. He turned to Pony "I wanna talk to you"

"Go ahead, I'll keep an eye on him" Two-Bit gave a nod as Pony looked at him for help

Pony followed Randy out as a Soc was heard saying "Speaking of the rumble pal" to Two-Bit.

Randy leaned against the mustang coolly. "I read about you in the paper" he said "Your sister sure is somethin' to do somethin' like that."

Pony gave a small nod. "So we're really superheroes, huh?"

"That's what they say" Randy answered "I would've let those little kids burn to death."

"You might've done the same thing" Pony said "A lot of those kids were older than Nicole"

"I just don't do what greasers do, I guess" said Randy

"Doesn't matter if you're a greaser" Pony said just as Two-Bit was teasing Randy's friends

"Come on, let's talk inside" Randy said

The two of them got in the Mustang.

"My friends are thinking that I was off my rocker" Randy said "You know your sister might die?"

Pony nodded, but he didn't wanna believe it. "Yeah"

"And tonight, people are gonna get hurt or maybe killed, you know?" Randy continued "You can't win, even if you whip us. You'll still be where you were before. Greasers with greasers and Socs with Socs."

Pony said nothing, he just looked at him.

"Thanks greaser" Randy said acknowledging that the conversation was done

Pony opened the car door and got out.

"I meant, thanks kid" Randy corrected quickly

"My name's Ponyboy, Randy" Pony said

He walked over to Two-Bit who was apparently done with his jokes.

"So what'd Mr. Super-Soc had to say?" Two-Bit asked as they walked off

"He ain't a Soc. He's just a guy that wanted to talk" Pony said

Pony and Two-Bit arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. They got to Nikki's floor and walked to the nurse's station.

"What room is Nicole Curtis in?" Two-Bit asked

The nurse looked up and noticed their greasy appearances. "Sorry she can't have any visitors, doctor's orders."

Two-Bit smiled and placed a hand on Pony's shoulder. "This is her brother and..."

"Sorry, the doctor specifically said not to let her have any visitors" the nurse interrupted curtly

The two boys looked disbelievingly at each other and began to beg and plead desperately.

"Let them go in nurse" a doctor said coming up to us. He turned to Pony and Two-Bit "She's been asking for you"

The nurse nodded obediently and the boys walked in the room.

They found Nikki lying on the hospital bed looking barely conscious, weak and burnt all over.

"Hey Nikki" Two-Bit cooed softly

Nikki looked up at them and smiled weakly. "Hey guys"

It affected Pony deeply to see his little baby sister all weak and bruised like this. He tried to speak, but couldn't.

"How they treating you?" Two-Bit asked

Nikki didn't answer.

"Look uh," Two-Bit got the paper out of his pocket and unfolded. "You have a picture in the paper. For saving those kids."

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprise "I just helped"

Two-Bit and Pony looked at each other uncertainly. "Guess you can look at it later" Two-Bit placed it on the table "You want us to get you anything?"

"A book" Nikki said

Pony smiled knowingly looking at Two-Bit. "I know just what to get her. Can you get a copy of _Bridge to Terabithia_?"

"Okay, no problem, don't ya'll run off now" Two-Bit said cheerfully and left the room

Ponyboy moved over to where Two-Bit was and sat in a chair. "Heard from Dal or Johnny?"

"Yeah, Johnny's okay, but he still isn't good to walk yet so he has the nurse tell him how I'm doing whenever she comes. Dally, too." Nikki replied

Pony smiled briefly. "Everyone's been talking about how brave you were."

Nikki let out a breath and restrained a whimper.

"Nikki? You okay?" asked Pony worriedly. He thought his sister was crying.

"Yeah, my whole back hurts" Nikki replied

Pony bit his lip sadly. "You'll be alright. The greasers won't be the same without ya."

"The doctor says I won't be able to walk again because of my back." Nikki said then gently arched her head to give him a harsh look. "And don't say that again!"

Pony was taken aback, but nodded obediently. He knew from experience that no matter what the greasers had to face, Nikki wanted them to go on with being greasers, cause that's who they are. "Yes, ma'am"

Nikki smiled "Good, now go visit Johnny and Dally. You can't spend all your time with your sister."

Pony smiled and stood up. He wanted to hold her in his arms or kiss her head so badly, but he was afraid he was gonna hurt her. "Bye Nic"

Nikki held out her hand to him, but then passed out.

"Nikki?!" Pony asked worriedly.

"What's the matter with Nikki?" asked Two-Bit coming in

"It's alright, she just passed out" the nurse said coming in after

"She wants us to see Johnny and Dally" Pony told his friend

Two-Bit nodded "Alright" he handed the book to the nurse "Can you make sure she gets this?"

The nurse nodded and took it as they went out.

Author's Note: Oh, wow, look a really long chapter. AWW!!!!!!!!! I LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: HEYY!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12

Pony and Two-Bit walked a few doors down to Johnny's room. He was lying in bed, but looked pretty strong and better than Nikki.

"Hey y'all" He said mustering a smile

"Hey Johnny" said Two-Bit "How you feeling?"

"Alright" Johnny replied then turned to look at both of them. "How's Nikki?"

Pony bit his lip sadly. "She passed out before we left."

Johnny shook his head pityingly. "I owe it to her big time. She could've let the roof fall on me. Better me than a little seven-year-old girl."

"She doesn't regret it" Pony told him "I mean, what she did"

"She just don't like any greasers killed or hurt" Two-Bit added

Johnny smiled briefly. "Yeah, I've had the nurse check on her, day and night, I don't know if she told you that."

"Yeah, she did" Pony said with a smile of gratitude. "Thanks Johnny"

"Your folks ever bother to come see you?" Two-Bit asked with a hint of disgust

For some reason Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, the old man tried to come in to see me earlier this morning, but when I heard his footsteps in the hall, I heard someone yell 'You're not his father, you thickheaded creep!' Next thing I knew, wheels were turning and he was screaming all the way down the hall."

Pony and Two-Bit burst out laughing. "Nikki?" guessed Pony

Johnny nodded smiling. "The doc said she shouldn't let her anger rise to ease her energy, but let her off just that one time since she was helping me."

"She's a really brave girl" Two-Bit stated

The three of them talked some more about the article in the paper, letting Johnny know about the rumble and just caught up on everyday regular stuff.

"Hey, the doc said I should get better soon" Johnny told them as they were getting up to go visit Dally. He seemed very cheerful about that.

Two-Bit smiled happy for him. "That's great Johnnycake. Stay strong."

Pony smiled and waved. "See ya Johnny"

-OUTSIDERS RULE!!!!!!!-

"What happened to your gown?" a nurse asked Dally in his room

"I threw it away" said Dally

She rolled her eyes. "I can't wait till you're outta here."

"Get out, just get out, you're making my stomach sick" he said

"How ya doing?" asked Two-Bit

"Hey, how ya doing man?" asked Dally

"Pretty good" said Two-Bit

"Man, this place is giving me the creeps" said Dally as he stood up "I want out!" He slammed the room door shut then came back and crawled into bed. "Nikki doing okay?"

"She passed out before we left" Two-Bit said

"And Johnny? He's fine, ain't he?" Dally asked

"Yeah" Pony replied "He's okay"

"Heard about the rumble man. Tim Shephard came in earlier and started in on it." Dally continued "Nikki would want us to win! Get even with those Socs."

Pony and Two-Bit nodded solemnly and said their goodbyes leaving him to rest.

"Oh and Pony" Dally added reaching to the nightstand for a notebook "Some people found this in the back of the car"

Pony took it and read the cover. His eyes softened in surprise when he read 'My Book of Everything.... By: Nicole Curtis' on the front.

"Thought you might wanna have it" Dally said feeling a sense of sympathy for his friend.

Pony let out a shaky nod. "Thanks Dal"

Pony and Two-Bit were outside waiting for the bus to pick them up. Pony looked kind of pale and weak.

"You okay Pony?" Two-Bit asked. He felt his forehead. "You feel kind of hot."

"I'm okay" Pony said "Don't tell Darry okay Two-Bit? I'll take a bunch of aspirins when I get home."

"Alright" said Two-Bit "Darry'll kill me if he finds out that you're sick and you go ahead and fight in the rumble."

"Keep your trap shut and he won't find anything out!" Pony snapped moving the notebook on his lap in a protective way.

"You know the only thing keeping Darry from being a Soc is us?" Two-Bit said handing Pony a quarter as the bus pulled up

"Yeah, I know" Pony replied

They got on and took a seat next to each other.

"Tonight...I don't like it one bit" Pony said leaning his head against the window

"We're gonna stomp down those Socs hard. Everything'll be alright" Two-Bit said trying to assure Ponyboy

Author's Note: Will it Two-Bit? Will it really be alright? Only YOU can find out!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hey, hey, hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

"Soda, when'd you start shaving?" Pony asked when they got home

"When I was fifteen!" Soda called in the living room

"When did...when did Darry?"

"When he was thirteen, why? You thinkin' about growin' a beard for the rumble" Soda smirked

"Oh, you're funny" Pony said coming out of the bathroom "We oughta send you to Reader's Digest or something. I hear they pay a lot for funny things."

Steve was busy dealing cards, but it turned into an arm-wrestling match between him and Soda.

"You like fights Soda?" Steve asked

"Yeah I like fights, man!" said Soda

"How come?" Pony asked

"No contest" said Soda struggling. "Like a drag race or a dance or something, I don't know. We're gonna beat them Socs tonight."

"When I get in a fight I wanna stomp...!" Steve said before slamming Soda's hand down

Darry finished his workout and stood up.

"How come you like fights Darry?" Pony asked

"He likes to show off his muscles" Soda said laughing

"I'm gonna show them off on you, little buddy if you get any mouthier" Darry threatened as he put on a black shirt. He looked over to Ponyboy with a face of concern."Hey Pony, uh, I don't know if you oughta be in this rumble."

"How come?" Pony asked "I always come through before ain't I?"

Darry chuckled and grinned proudly. "Yeah. But you were in shape before and you ain't looking so good. You're tensed up too much."

"Aw, everyone's worked up before a rumble" Soda said walking over. "Let him fight, he ain't gonna get hurt. It's skin against skin."

"Come on, I'll grab hold of a little one" said Pony

"We'll need every man we can get" Darry relented "Just be careful"

"I'll be okay" Pony said then pointed to Soda. "How come you never worry bout him so much?"

"Man, that's one kid brother I ain't gonna worry about. This kid can use his head!" Darry grinned putting his arm around Soda's shoulder

Soda smiled proudly, gave Darry a playful punch in the gut, but Darry gave him a good noogie in his hair. "You can see he uses it for one thing, to grow hair on!"

The boys all laughed and cheered running out the front door to the rumble. They ran wild and Steve backflipped off the car while getting prepared for the fight.

"Ponyboy! If the fuzz shows, beat it outta there! We'll get in jail, and you two'll get thrown in a boys' home! Know what I'm saying?

"Ain't nobody calling the fuzz!" said Steve

They cheered some more then Soda said. "We're doing this for Nikki, right?"

"For Nikki!" Two-Bit called out with the others following.

When they got there, they saw Tim Shephard and his gang waiting for them.

"How ya doing, Tim?" Darry asked

"Pretty good" said Tim pounding fists with Darry. He turned to Pony "Curly always said you were a good kid. The kid's in juvie for the next six months. Hey..." He turned so he was facing Pony, Soda and Darry "I pray for your sister."

Soda and Darry smiled gratefully, but Pony just smiled. He always had a suspicion of Tim and plus he didn't want to remember his sister's likely fate.

Soon, several Mustangs pulled up. The Socs had arrived.

The greasers stood in position as the doors opened. Both groups started walking towards each other and Darry was found eye-to-eye with Paul, his former friend.

"Hello, Darrel. Long time no see"

"Hello Paul" Darry acknowledged

"What's up?" Tim asked Two-Bit

"They used to buddy around. Play football" Two-Bit explained

"I'll take you" Paul said

Darry smiled coldly, then in the distance they heard the unmistakable voice of Dallas Winston.

"Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble without me!" He was running up

Then a Soc punched Ponyboy and the rumble began.

In the middle, rain started pouring down on the lot. Yet the rumble continued on, this time with everyone covered in mud. Pony ended up on the ground screaming for Darry who came to his side and gave him some backup.

Soon the Socs started to retreat and drove away in their cars. The rumble was over. The greasers had won.

Pony was still lying on the ground then dragged by Dally out of the cheering crowd.

"You okay Pony? Huh?" he asked "Come on, you got a sister to visit."

He dragged him to the car as the rest of the greasers continued to celebrate their victory.

**!!!!!!!! THE END!!!!!!!!!! Haha, just kidding

* * *

**

Dally drove as fast as he could skidding across the road. Pony laid weakly in the passenger seat.

As he turned a corner a policeman on a motorcycle came chasing the car.

Dally stopped the car and turned to Pony. "Alright, act sick, I'm taking you to the hospital."

The policeman walked up to Dally's window. "You've gotta have a good reason for driving this fast."

"Yeah, uh" Dally pointed to Pony "The kid here fell off his motorcycle. I'm taking him to the hospital."

The cop stared at Dally and Pony moaned

"How bad is he?"

"I don't know man. Do I look like a doctor to you? Looks pretty bad to me, I don't know."

The cop nodded and offered to escort them.

"I was crazy, kid" said Dally as they followed the motorcycle "Johnny's alright and in good shape by now, but Nikki-Nikki's just a mess. Johnny would've spared her the chances, but she just took them and risked her life. I know it'd break her heart if one of us were injured, but still...better us than her."

When they got to the hospital Pony was surprised to find Johnny waiting for them in the waiting room.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"The docs let me go" Johnny said with a grin "I wanted to help out in the rumble, but Nikki wouldn't let me out of the hospital."

Dally helped Pony to Nikki's room with Johnny at their heels. When they walked in, Nikki looked even weaker than when Pony visited her last. He let out a fearful gulp. She was dying.

"Hey Nikki" Dally said with a smile "We beat the Socs. We chased them out of the neighborhood."

Nikki let out a weak smile. "We won?"

Johnny smiled sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "Yeah, we did. We're all right. Everyone's safe. It's gonna be alright."

Nikki smiled then moved her gaze to Pony who was standing at the foot. "Ponyboy" she reached out her hand for her brother

Pony walked closer and held his sister's hand tightly as if reluctant to let her go.

"I love you Pony. Tell Darry and Soda too."

And with that Nikki's eyes closed, never to open again.

Pony stood shocked and crestfallen.

"Nikki, come on" Dally said gently tapping her

Johnny shook his head sadly unable to believe it.

Pony sat in another chair next to her and stroked her hair. Tears were in his eyes. "I love you too Nikki" he whispered although she wouldn't hear him.

Johnny went to wipe his tears away and Dally stood up. He swore and punched the wall as hard as he could.

Johnny moved on the other side of Nikki. "Bye Nikki"

Pony blinked and wiped more tears away as he stood up and walked out of the room. Johnny and Dally looked at each other worriedly before standing up and following.

Author's Note: OH!!!!!! MY!!!!! FRICKIN'!!!!! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you'll excuse me, I have a will to write, *walks to desk and takes out piece of paper and pencil* *writes* The Will of Vivi Zhang a.k.a Movies'N'TVfan101 for when she will sadly be maimed, beaten and/or murdered brutally.....

BUT DON'T WORRY YET I WILL UNLEASH A SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE ONCE I AM FINISHED WITH THIS HEARTBREAKING TRAGEDY!!!!! that is...if i'm still alive.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I know Darry and Soda would've been likely to come, but, THEY DIDN'T COME SEE JOHNNY WHEN HE DIED, DID THEY?!?!? I DIDN'T THINK SO!!!!!! AND HE WAS A CLOSE, _CLOSE, CLOSE _FRIEND!!!!!!!!! Don't hate me for that.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: YAY, I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own anything.... 'cept Ponyboy, hehe!!!!!!! Oh, and just to make it clear for you people out there....my friend own's Sodapop...and my other friend owns Dally...and my other friend owns Johnny. Yeah, I know tragic, for you.

Chapter 14

The greasers were all sitting around the living room when Pony, Dally and Johnny arrived. Everyone was too hurt to do anything and Steve was going on about his bruises and looking tough.

"Hey, hey Johnny" they all stood up and greeted the strong little puppy.

Johnny smiled, but Pony bit his lip.

Darry noticed his brother's behavior. "Hey, Pony. You okay?" All the greasers turned their heads to him

"Nikki's dead" Pony said

Everyone's eyes widened. Darry and Soda stood up and went next to him.

"Told her everything" Dally said sadly "Then she just died."

"She wanted me to tell you she loves you" Pony said turning towards Darry and Soda

A wave of guilt flooded through Darry and Soda's veins. They should've been there for her.

Two-Bit stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Man"

A couple days later Darry, Soda and Pony were in court. They had to find out if Soda and Pony would be able to stay with Darry.

The whole morning passed. The case was for about eight hours.

Pony's hands were shaking. Darry and Soda were nervous too. They didn't wanna admit it yet, but they were gonna be down to two if the case didn't turn out good.

First Cherry was interviewed.

"Your name is Sherri?" one reporter asked

Cherry nodded

"But your nickname is Cherry" another said

"Yes" Cherry nodded again

"So what was the argument about?" asked one

"Well, my boyfriend showed up. And he was upset because he saw us walking with the greasers" Cherry said

Next they interviewed Pony, Randy and Johnny. Some asked questions about Nicole that Pony or Johnny didn't feel comfortable answering. They answered some and the interviews were long.

"I could've made it simpler for the fight not to have happened in the first place" Cherry said

Soda and Darry looked really nervous.

Time passed and everyone was getting antsy.

Finally the judge announced "Defendants not guilty"

Darry, Soda, Pony and Johnny beamed

"At this time I will place Ponyboy in the custody of his older brother Darrel. This court is adjourned."

After everyone left the Curtis boys joined in a group hug. "YEAH!"

On Monday Pony went back to school. He was playing with a bouncy ball walking outside when he saw Cherry. They stared at each other before she walked away with her friends.

He walked down the path when Mr. Symes, his English teacher called his name.

"Hey Ponyboy!"

I turned around. "Hi Mr. Symes"

"I wanna talk to you about your grades"

"Yeah, I know I'm doing lousy" Pony said

"Quite frankly you're flunking" Mr. Symes said "Listen, since you're in rough circumstances, if you can come up with a good semester theme I'll pass you with a C."

"Should it be a research paper or something?" he asked

"Personal experience" said Mr. Symes. He then walked away.

"Great" Pony said sarcastically "My first trip to the zoo."

That night the three boys were sitting around the table eating dinner.

"With your grades Pony" said Darry "We could put you through college with a scholarship. You're livin' in a vacuum, and you're gonna have to cut it out. And anytime you don't like the way I'm running things around here, you can just GET OUT, ALRIGHT?"

"YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU?" Pony shouted "YOU THINK IT'S EASY LIVING AFTER YOU JUST LOST YOUR SISTER? Well, it's not that easy, is it Soda?"

"GOD DAMN, YOU GUYS, JUST LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!" Soda exploded, jumping out of his seat and running out of the house

Pony and Darry looked after him then ran out the door after him.

"You keep running and I'll stay right behind them!" said Darry

"Okay!" Pony replied

He started speeding up until he caught up to Soda and tackled him down.

"God damn it Ponyboy, you should've gone out for football instead of track." Sodapop said

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ponyboy asked

"I don't know man" said Sodapop standing up "It's just like sometimes I have to get out. It's like I'm the middle man in a tug-of-war or something between you guys. I don't know, I can't take sides."

He sat back down again and looked at Pony. "Ponyboy" his voice was cracking "Darry could've put you in a boys' home and worked his way through college. He had to make a home for you and for Nikki. You don't wanna be like me anyway. Cause I'm happy working at a gas station, you wouldn't be happy doing something like that."

He then turned to Darry "Darry, you gotta stop yelling at him for every little thing he does man. He feels things different than you and it's hard because Nikki's gone and she always understood what he feels. Bad enough to be" he sniffled "To be the only one that has to listen to you. We're all we got left now. If we don't have each other then we ain't got nothing. And when you ain't got nothin' you end up like Nikki....she tried to be one of us and look where that ended up."

He started crying "Please...don't fight anymore...for me...for Nikki."

"Sure" Darry agreed "Sure, little buddy, we ain't gonna fight anymore."

They hugged it out.

"Ponyboy" Soda said

Pony joined them and they had another group hug. Pony was about to start crying.

"Now don't you start bawling too, Ponyboy" said Soda "One bawl-baby in the family's enough"

"I ain't cryin'" Pony said

"Let's go home. I'm cold" Soda said

They put their arms around each other and walked home, but started to run and race.

If only they knew that there was a small angel from above, who watched the scene with smiles.

Pony sat at his desk in his and Soda's room a couple of days later thinking about his semester theme and Nikki. He took the notebook Nikki left to him from his desk and opened to the first page.

There was a picture of the four Curtis kids stuck on the page. Nikki was smiling and in a giggle in the middle while Darry, Soda and Pony were kissing her cheeks and tickling her.

Pony smiled and turned to the next page. His breath caught in his throat. It was of their late parents. Their wedding picture was in the middle and the pictures of each of them were around it. The caption said 'Four Beautiful Miracles'

As he flipped through the rest he saw pictures of the greasers, pictures of fun times and personalized pages where it was all about every one boy. When he got to the last page there was a note. He looked closely and read.

_Ponyboy_

_I wanted you to have this notebook in case I didn't make it. You guys knew how much I love you and would do anything to help. That's why I pushed Johnny out of the way of the burning roof. I wanted him to start a new future for himself and change his hard past._

_I'm gonna miss you guys so much. You have no idea how scared I was when you ran off after Darry hit you. And when I heard about Johnny killing a Soc I was even more scared. I think I scared the other guys too because I couldn't and wouldn't dance. I just hope that you guys won't be like me if I die._

_Don't give up your whole life for me. I believe you can achieve so much. The others would, but they're too busy fighting, getting drunk or arrested by the police. You and Johnny are the only real sensitive peacemakers. You two can make a huge difference._

_Just remember that I haven't completely left. All you have to do is look at a sunset and know that I'm watching you and thinking about you. And when the wind blows and the sun shines, I know what you're feeling and whether you're having a good time. I love you guys._

_Your sister, Nikki_

Pony closed the notebook and placed it on the desk. A gentle breeze flew through his window and he smiled.

Then he had an idea for his theme. He grabbed a pencil and started writing.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!! HEY! HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?!? GET BACK HERE!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT IN THAT COMPUTER SEAT NOW BECAUSE!!!!!!

SUURPRIISE!!!!!!!!!-----


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: DUN-DA-DA-DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! SURPRISING ALTERNATE ENDING RIGHT HERE PEOPLES!!!!!!!!! ENJOY, LAUGH, CRY, KISS YOUR OUTSIDERS MERCHANDISE OUT OF JOY!!!!!

Chapter 15

Pony shifted around in his seat as Dally skidded across the road. A policeman on a motorcycle started chasing them.

Dally stopped the car and turned to Pony. "Alright, I'm taking you to the hospital. Act like it."

Pony obeyed and soon the policeman came up.

"You've got to have a good reason for driving this fast."

"Motorcycle accident" Dally said pointing to Ponyboy "I'm taking him to the hospital."

The cop looked at Pony and he moaned. "How bad is he?"

"I don't know man. Do I look like a doctor to you? Looks pretty bad to me"

The cop nodded "Follow me"

After he left Dally smirked "Sucker"

They followed the cop on his motorcycle. In a flash they made it to the hospital.

When they reached the sixth floor as the receptionist told them. Johnny ran up to them smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Dally immediately

"See for yourself" said Johnny happily

Pony looked in between nervous and happy at Johnny's behavior and bolted to the room. The doctor came and led them through the doors.

Nikki was standing in front of her bed out of her hospital gown and in her little girl clothes. Pony felt a new, strange sense of happiness and relief and quickly ran over, lifting her up and into a hug.

She laughed "Hey Pony"

He smiled happily and kissed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

Nikki smiled "Great!"

Dally and Johnny went up next to him and Pony let her down. She came and hugged them.

"What happened at the rumble?" she asked

Dally smiled "We won"

Nikki smiled happily and jumped on Johnny's back. The boys all laughed and together, they went home.

Author's Note: Okay, yeah, I know, short, but I didn't feel like writin' the whole stuff and stuff. Let's just say the four of them got home, everyone's happy about Johnny and Nikki, the court was in action, the greasers won, and everyone's happy.

HEY, HEY! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE YET!!!!! FOR THE REASON THAT I WILL UNLEASH ANOTHER SPECIAL SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!!! AND THAT IS, drum roll please, *drum roll* A SE-QUEL!!!!!!!! EEK!!!! It's gonna be from this ending and not the stupid, silly, sad ending that happened last time because I like this ending! Okay, now try to imagine, seven years later, Nicole Curtis...at fourteen years old. Just imagine how she and her brothers will get along then :)! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
